Problem: ${14} \div {7} = {?}$
Answer: If we split ${14}$ circles into $7$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${7}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${6}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{4}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{5}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{6}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{7}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{8}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{9}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{10}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{11}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{12}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{13}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{14}}$ ${14} \div {7} = {2}$